Another Day, Another Drama
by Euphoria Mustang
Summary: Life at the Elrics’ house after the unexpected marriage…can a mother-figure fill Ed and Al’s lives with happiness, innocence and shower them with all the joys in the world? Sequel to “The Mommy Retuns”…hinted HohenheimxRoy...mostly Roy/Ed/Al parental


**Another Day, Another Drama**

**AN:** I'm baaack! And this time, with a sequel! Ok, this one has more parental material than before…and Roy's Hubby-dear is purposely not in the scene…I wanted to write a humour/parental fic, you see…so anyways, without further adue, let me quickly finish the formalities!

**Summary:** Life at the Elrics' house after the unexpected marriage…can a mother-figure around the house fill Ed and Al's lives with happiness, innocence and shower them with all the joys in the world? Sequel to "The Mommy Retuns"…hinted HohenheimxRoy but mostly Roy/Ed/Al parental…RoyxOOC

**Disclaimer:** I own FMA in my dreams only…not in reality! I'm not getting paid for this and I definitely did not create these characters. I'm just borrowing them for the time being.

Ed: In brief, she doesn't own us (thank Goodness for that)!

Roy: There you are Ed! I've been looking all over for you!

Ed: Do you mind? I'm trying to read the dislaimer here!! Arrgh…don't hug me!!

Roy: - Eddiekins! I love you!

Ed: Gah…anyways…read the story if you wanna see more of sch stupidity and please review!! AAAHHH!! Lemme go you bastard!! Don't hug me!!

* * *

Ed: My goodness! What a tiresome day it has been! Who says that schooling is easy?

Al: Well, I dunno…I thought that it was quite fun, actually! ;

Ed: Whatever…-sighs- I don't wanna go home, Al!

Al: Why?

Ed: Because…/rings the doorbell/ because…

Al: We're hoooooome! -

/door opens/

Ed: Oh no! Not him again! Argh…can't a teenager get some peace in his own house!!

Roy: Welcome back sweety! Did you have a nice day?

Al: ;;;;; ( nods)

Roy: So, any exciting events which took place in school today?

Ed: Tch…yeah! Back in school, I was excited to see a plan for instant transportation to Alaska and I even learnt how to use it! Now, to find a victim…CX

Al: Well, as for me, I found my extra-curricular classes to be pretty much interesting as well as exciting! Oh Mum! I have something for you! /takes out a small neatly wrapped box/ Here Mum! For you!

Roy: Oh my! A gift? For me? /sniffs/ thank you Alphonse! You're such a sweetheart! C:

Ed: Hmph…how melodramtic! Makes you wanna kill the drama-king!!

Al: Never mind him Mum! Go on! Open it! :D

Roy: Sure! Can't wait to see what's inside!

Ed: Oh I know! It's a reel of ducktape! XD

Roy: -sighs- Well, Al…I'm opening it, kay?/slowly unwraps/

Al: Please hurry up, Mamma! I reeeeally am not good with suspenses! ;

Roy: As you wish! /opens the box and sees the gift and gasps/ .

Al: So…do you…I mean, what do you think of it?

Roy: "Welcome to our little family…You filled in the void which had been there for so long...welcome Mummy…" Aww…/sniffs/ this is the best gift ever! Thank you, dear! ,-)

Al: do you like it?

Roy: Of course I do!! This is the perfect welcoming gift! I'll keep it in a frame and put it up! And I know the perfect place for it too! :-./kisses Al's forehead/

Al: Thank you, Mum! All those which are written, they are from the heart…really!

Roy/cuddles him/ Aww!! Mommy's precious boy!!I love you, son! :3 Who's mommy's li'l poochy woochy baby? You are!

Ed: /in a mocking tone/ Mommy's precious boy! Oh Please! Don't get that started again!! Seriously, it has been only two weeks!! Save some for all those weird people out there who wanna see more of such crap!! XC

Al: /giggles/ I l-o-o-oo-o-o-ve you Mummy!!

Roy: /Gives an awwed expression/ Oh my baby! /hugs Al/

Al: Ed, aren't you giing to join us?

Roy: Oh Ed! Don't feel left out! Mommy loves you as well, Puppy! / attempts to give a BIIIG hug/

Ed: Gah!! DON'T TOUCH ME!! YOU…YOU GENDER-CONFUSED PSYCHO!!

Roy: But Ed! I love your dad! And he loves me back as well…

Al: And so do we, Mom! I love you more than anything!!

Roy: /cuddles/ Aww, thanks sweety!

Ed: Don't budge in Al!! And quit with the "Mommy thingy"!! It's embarassing enough!!

Al: But…Brother!

Ed: Don't give me that sad look Al! As if my life is free from all the troubles in the world!! My head hurts from all of these!

Roy: Aww…you hurt your head? Did Eddie-pooh make a boo-boo?

Ed: Stay out of this Bastard!! And Al, when the hell did you make that card, huh? I don't remember you giving me any!! .-.-

Roy: /approaches towards Ed and gives him a sudden hug/ Ed, Puppy! Don't worry! I didn't mind at all about you not giving me any card separately…/kisses Ed's cheeks/ there…all better!

Ed: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU BASTARD!! DX

Roy: Aww…Puppy! You want more kissie kissies? Why won't you just say so?/hugs even tighter and showers Ed with blissful kisses/

Ed: /catches breath/ GRRRR…STOP THAT!! THAT'S SO GROSS!! EWW…/wipes his cheeks/ AND who gave you the idea that I am regreting about that?? I didn't plan on doing it eiher!! Those things are meant for NORMAL mothers!

Roy: Now Now! Is that any way to talk to your mother? ;

Ed: Yes it is! Especially if your mum's a perverted backstabbing Superior who also fell fuckingly in love with your Dad; your ONLY dad , got married to him within two months and then, before you knew it, became your new MALE mother!!

Roy: ...

Ed: ...

Roy: /squeezing his cheeks/ I still love you, my li'l-wittle Mommy's poochy puppy!! -

Ed: ...I hate you!!

--

That's it for now! Review if you please! Or else…Ed's gonna have a reeeally tough time! .

Ed: /still trying to breakfree from the hug/…O.O No-please don't make me suffer! Please guys, I beg of you!! Please review!

Roy: My Li'l Eddie-pooh! /makes him sit on his lap/ Aww…Eddie-weddie needs a teddy-weddy?

Ed: Please do review! AAARRRGHHH…lemme GOOOOOOOOOO….


End file.
